1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system and a power supply method thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to a power supply system and a power supply method thereof, for controlling a plurality of power supply device to turn on and off for rest.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology develops, many kinds of server systems also develop well. To provide power to the server system, it is an important issue to provide a power supply device for providing enough power to the current server system. The current power supply system may have many power supply devices to provide power at the same time in order to bear the maximum power requirement of the server system. But the server system does not always work with the maximum power requirement; therefore, the power supply system does not always need to provide such a great current. However, in the prior art, the power supply mechanism of the power supply system can only be completely turned on or off. The technology of respectively controlling a plurality of power supply devices cannot be achieved, unless using manpower to respectively and manually turn off the power supply device which is not required; therefore, it may easily cause the unnecessary waste.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new power supply system and a power supply method thereof, to solve the disadvantage of the prior art.